Level 5: Rising Son
'Level 5: Rising Son '''is the fifth level of Shadow Warrior Classic. Synopsis Lo Wang tracks down Serpent God to finish their battle. Walkthrough Walkthrough Secrets # Go to where you began the level in the boat and face west and dive down to the bottom quickly until you can see an opening. Quickly swim into the opening and surface for air before you run out. After killing the Coolies, collect the items and go through the portal where the Rocket Launcher is located. In the next room, grab the Grenade Launcher and the fortune cookie and face east from where you picked up the fortune cookie and blast the crack down low. Crouch through the opening you just blasted through before the room you are in caves in. # This secret was revealed in the walkthrough. After you cross the bridge, jump onto the table after you enter the room. Run around the corner into the training area and jump into the opening behind the mural before it closes and get the Grenade Launcher and flash bomb inside. # The next secret area is found on the top of the fountain in the courtyard. Jump on top of the waterfall until you reach the top. Crouch and walk into the back of the waterfall. A secret area will be reported and a Rail Gun will be found there. # Where you go into the area in the courtyard where you grab the gold key, you'll notice a large gong hanging over the entrance to where the key is located. Shoot the gong and a secret area is opened that holds a flash bomb and a Rocket Launcher. # In the corridor that leads to the gold key door, there are 2 urns on the left side of the hallway. Shoot the first one there and destroy it. Push on the wall behind it to reveal a secret area where some night vision goggles are kept. # Inside the room that takes the gold key is a large mural on the wall to the right as you enter the room. Jump into the mural to report this secret area and grab the missiles inside. # You'll notice a blocked door where the Buddha statue that is in the pond is located. To get this door to open, you need to synchronize the 2 Buddha statues sort of speak. As you recall, there is another Buddha statue over where you where able to jump onto the ledge and grab the Rail Gun rods and kevlar armor. Make sure this statue is in the "down" position. Now go back the the Buddha statue in the pond and put it in the "down" position as well. Now the door will open revealing a nuclear missile and a smoke bomb. Trivia * The level name is reference to popular Western description of Japan as the "Land of the Rising Sun". * Guardians make their first appearance in the game. Gallery ''Level 5: Rising Son\Gallery Category:Shadow Warrior (Classic) Levels